


The Famous Double Date

by holhorsinaround



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Jughead foils Reggie's attempt at a date....again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: Reggie just wants to ask Jughead out, but he has to do it while playing it cool. So what's better than the esteemed "double date" ? Just what could go wrong?





	

Reggie strolled into Pop's like a man on a mission. He looked around and finally, in the far back corner, saw Jughead sitting in the back booth. Unfortunately the Carrot Top was there, too. How was he supposed to ask Jughead the Important Question™ he had for him if Archie was there?

He'd long since given up on Archie Andrews, anyway. That boy was straighter than the wooden rulers that Miss Simpkins gave out in math class.

With only the slightest hesitancy, so as to not diminish the cool exterior he'd worked so hard to achieve, he stalked toward the table and interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah but the dragon had the princess hidden somewhe--" THWAP. Reggie brought both palms down to the tabletop as hard and as loud as he could. Jughead dropped his fries and Archie nearly let go of his cup. Both boys looked up at him; Archie's face was twisted in surprise and shock while Jughead's eyes were wide open, eyebrows raised.

"Andrews. Jones." Reggie leaned into the table with one hand, smirking. He hoped he looked cool.

Archie rolled his eyes. 

"Hey Reggie." Jughead went back to his food. French fries and a milkshake, aptly mixed together it seemed.

"Jughead, I need a favor."

Jughead pretended to yawn. "You always need a favor."

Archie leaned back to watch the two talk, and if one were to look at him closely, he'd appear to be pouting. Reggie was always interrupting him.

"Please, Jughead, just listen for once in your life."

"I always listen, it's all I can manage when you're around."

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Reggie continued. "Look, I've been asked to go on a double date and wanted you to go with me." There. Simple, that was easy.

"Oh, Reggie. I don't date, you know this."

"Oh come on, Jughead."

"I could go with you."

Reggie scoffed at Archie, the hearts already visible in his eyes. Archie was straighter than a brand new unused sewing pin. "No, Andrews."

"What do I get out of it."

"Dinner, paid for, free."

Jughead looked up, this time interested. "Okay deal."

"Great! Meet me tomorrow night at the park."

That was easy. He strolled out of the diner, proud of himself. A date with Jughead Jones, now all he had to do was find another couple to go with them.

Tomorrow came quickly and Reggie spent far too long in front of the mirror styling his hair. Finally, he walked out of his house and drove to the park. He looked around and saw Jughead, dressed down in his usual awful fashion taste. 

He had a dog with him. That'd be a problem.

"Jughead, what are you doing."

Jughead came toward him with Hot Dog on a leash and grinned. "Oh, I'm just. Ya know. I'm ready for the date."

"Yeah but who's that."

"That's Hot Dog."

"Okay." Reggie had to admit--the name was cute.

"He's my date, where's yours?"

Reggie looked at Jughead, his shoulders falling slightly. Tonight was already a mess and the date hadn't even started.


End file.
